The Lost Grey
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: 21 years ago Christian and Ana Grey had their little girl taken from them. 21 years later, that same little girl makes her way back to Seattle and tries to piece together who she is and where she came from but a face from the past is not far behind her. This story is written to completion and I will try to post a chapter a day.
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE. I'M BACK :)**

 **I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR A FEW MONTHS NOW. I AM STRUGGLING TO FIND THE TIME TO WRITE BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THIS ONE TODAY.**

 **I WILL TRY TO POST A CHAPTER A DAY UNTIL ITS FINISHED IF MY WORK SCHEDULE ALLOWS IT.**

 **I ALSO HAVE MY OWN FACEBOOK GROUP CALLED "FSOG FANFIC FOLLOWERS" WHICH IS A GREAT GROUP OF PEOPLE AND WE SHARE AND POST STORY LINKS AND TALK ABOUT STORIES AND POST PICTURES AND STUFF. IF YOU'RE NOT ALREADY A MEMBER FEEL FREE TO JOIN.**

 **ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.**

 **HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**

 **CHEERS GG89 XOXO**

* * *

 **Anastasia Grey's POV**

As I stand looking out at the meadow from my bedroom window, watching three of my four children messing around, I get the usual pang of sadness.

There should be four. There should be two boys out there and two girls. Instead I watch as my twenty three year old son Teddy and my fifteen year old son Tommy, pick up Tommy's twin sister Katie and throw her in the pool.

My daughter Phoebe turns twenty one today. And it was twenty one years ago today that I felt the greatest joy a mother can have and the deepest sadness and sorrow.

For it was Twenty one years ago today that I had and then lost my daughter.

If she would have died a few hours after her birth then maybe, just maybe, I would have been able to grieve and then one day come to terms with it. But what happened to my three hour old baby was much worse.

She was taken from us.

Kidnapped while being transferred from my room to the nursery. The security person and the nurse that were taking her were both hit over the head and my daughter was snatched and we never saw her again.

I held her once. Once. One time I snuggled my little girl in my arms. One time I fed her. There is only one picture of her that I have. Its of her in my arms with Christian sat beside me, smiling down at our precious bundle.

When I was told that my daughter had been taken, my whole world stopped. And I truly believe that if it had not been for Teddy, I would have run away and never returned. Never returned to this tormented life I have led for the last twenty one years.

Its the not knowing that has slowly chipped away at me over the years. In front of people and in front of my kids, I plaster a smile on my face and make the best of everything. But when I am alone, I let my mind drift to my little girl and I wonder.

I wonder what she looks like? What her personality is like? Does she have my husbands eyes like I thought she would when I first saw her? Is she happy? Does she know that she was snatched from her family? Is she even alive?

That last thought makes the tears come as they always do. The only way I have kept sane all these years is to go by the assumption that she was snatched by a woman who could not have kids of her own who just wanted to love a child. When I let my thoughts drift to any other possibility it breaks my heart and I just want to curl into a ball and die.

I am not the only one who has suffered. My husband has been on the same journey of torment.

Christian has searched the world for our little girl. He employed every private detective he could find. He went on national television and put up a billion dollar reward for her safe return. He didn't sleep for days. He didn't eat and he neglected everything around him apart from me and Teddy. He put Grey House in the hands of Ros and he spent all day every day looking for leads on who had taken her and where she could be.

After three years of finding not one clue he went back to work at Grey House. He still employs private detectives and all of his enemy's have been tracked down and interviewed with out one single lead. Nothing. All we had was a five second CCTV clip of a woman walking out the hospital with a baby. We don't even know if it's our baby.

Our marriage suffered in the early years and I truly believe that had it been anyone but Christian and myself, we would have crumbled but our love kept us together and our bond made us strong.

When I found out a few years after Phoebe was taken that I was pregnant it was bitter sweet. Every kick I felt reminded me of Phoebe. When the doctors told us we were having twins, a boy and a girl I cried. I was worried that seeing my little girl would bring up memories of my other little girl at every turn and it did.

Whenever I look at Katie, I wonder if her big sister would look the same? I may never know but I will never give up on finding her.

I turn around when I hear foot steps and come face to face with Christian. Apart from a few grey hairs around his temple and a few lines around his eyes, he still looks the same as the day I met him.

I can tell that he has been crying. His eyes, like mine, are red rimmed.

"Hi. You OK?

"I would be lying is I said yes" He tells me and then holds his arms out for me which I gladly walk into.

"I can't believe its been 21 years" I cry softly into his chest.

"I know. I will find her one day, I promise you. If it takes me until my last breath I will find our little girl, Ana"

"I know you will. I just wish we had something, anything so we knew where to start"

"I've sent the video to this guy in Italy who is supposed to be a wiz with cleaning up distorted images. Maybe he will be able to get us a better view of her face and we can start from there"

"When I saw that blond hair on that clip I thought of Elena. I wanted to go to her house and rip her face off. It took me a good ten minutes to remember that the bitch had died a few months before"

If I had not seen her death with my own eyes I would have believed she was too evil to just die but right in the middle of a charity event that we found ourselves at, I looked a cross the room and locked eyes with her. She gave me an evil smirk but then she grimaced and clutched her chest. She was dead before she hit the floor.

"I remember that night " Christian smiles down at me "You took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, slammed it back and then said good riddance to bad rubbish. Then you dragged me to Escala and had your way with me all night"

"That I did, Mr Grey. Come on. Lets go down and spend some time with the kids. I don't want to cry anymore. Our little girl became a woman today and that is something to be celebrated so lets get the boys and Katie and head to the mile high"

"Sounds like a plan. I love you, Anastasia"

"I love you more, Christian"

Little did I know but at that moment, on the other side of the country, in a small town near the Appalachian mountains of North Carolina, my daughter was blowing out a single candle on a cupcake. As she closed her eyes and made her wish, she blew them out with only one thing on her mind. The last words that her "Mother" had said to her.

 ** _Go to Seattle._**

If her answers were there. Its where she needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 MONTHS LATER- PHOEBES POV**

"Well...It's official. We are all moved in" I say but when I see the look of apprehension on my little sisters face I burst out laughing.

"Colby, come on. It's not that bad"

"No its not that bad its just not what we are used to"

Aint that the truth.

When we lived in North Carolina we shared a modest three bedroom house next to a river with our mother. Now in Seattle, we are renting out a loft. It's pretty big and we both have a bedroom but apart from that it hasn't really got a lot going for it. I think after a clean up and a bit of paint it will look OK. Beggars cant be choosers and at the minute money is tight.

Colby comes over and sits next to me on the sofa and takes my hand.

"Bee, I don't want to go to private school. It cost to much money and I would rather keep the money and go to a normal school. I don't want you working four jobs when we are having to spend our inheritance on my schooling. I never had private schooling before so why is it so important now?"

"First of all its your inheritance, not mine. Second of all, Seattle prep is the best school in the State and I want you to have the best education. You are an excellent student and I want you to get the best education and then get into an Ivy League school. And as for me working four jobs, when you graduate from Harvard or Yale as a lawyer or doctor, you can support me while I lounge around in sweat pants all day eating Cheetos, okay?"

"Why do you keep saying the money is mine? She was your mother too"

"Not biologically and even though I loved her, finding out the way I did has made me hate her"

"I understand. I'm pretty mad at her myself" She squeezes my hand and then gets to her feet.

"I'm going to walk down to the pizza place on the corner and get us some dinner. My treat"

"Okay. Put your jacket on and make sure you take your cell phone and don't..."

"Talk to any strangers and if a man ask's me to check out the puppy in the back of his van I'm to run away screaming "Stranger Danger"" She rolls her eyes with a laugh and then leaves the apartment.

When she is gone I make myself busy by organizing our DVD shelf into order.

I loved living in north Carolina and I never thought I would move somewhere as dreary as Seattle but my "Mothers" death bed confession left me with no choice.

The day before my twenty first birthday my mother was involved in a car accident. By the time Colby and I reached the hospital she was going in and out of consciousness. Before they rushed her into surgery, she grasped my hand and looked me in the eye. The last words she spoke to me are etched in my brain.

 _"I'm not your mother...real family in Seattle...Find them...An...Chr...go to Seattle"_

With that, she closed her eyes and died on the table.

I was left stunned in the corridor. When I finally came out of shock three days later, I went through all the paper work that we had in the house or rather the lack of paperwork. All I found was my birth certificate. Which I now think is a forgery.

Then I started looking at the things in my life that did not make sense.

I don't look anything like Colby or my mom. They both have blond hair and I am a brunette. Even our builds are different, Colby towers over my petite frame. I am horrible at all sports but Colby and my mom were both athletic. I shared no hobbies or interest with my mother at all. But the kicker was when Colby was 8 and needed a blood transfusion and I, in my 13 year old naivety offed to be a donar. My mother snapped at me and said "You're not the same blood". At the time I was more worried over my sister than over her words but looking back, I should have known then.

Even with all the evidence that I was not her biological daughter in front of me, I still ordered one of those home DNA kits and tested Colby against me. The results were conclusive that there is no way on earth we are biologically related.

In that moment I hated my mother. Why did she wait until the end to tell me? I have nothing to go on to find my birth parents. Not that I will ever introduce myself to them. I just want to know where I come from. The only thing I have to go on is this city and the gibberish when she said An...Chr.

After she died, I told Colby everything. She cried and said that we may not share blood but we are still sisters and always would be. I told her I wanted to move to Seattle and so we sold the house, loaded everything into a U haul and headed towards Seattle. We have been here a week and I have already found myself four jobs. Granted they are the jobs that no one else wants but I have bills to pay and a sixteen year old to raise. I am only twenty one myself but my life has to be put in the back burner because I want Colby to have the best life possible. That's why the majority of the money we made from selling the house has been put to one side for her education.

I have no idea how to start looking at my history. I suppose I will go to the library and pore over adoption records for the year I was born. I don't want a big family reunion because Colby is my family. Anybody I find will just be strangers so I have vowed not to introduce myself to anyone. I just want to see if I look like them and where I came from. I also want to look into my mothers past. I know she was born in Seattle because she once mentioned it when she was drunk but I have a strong suspicion that she lied over more than just my adoption.

Our father, or rather Colby's father, has not been on the scene for years apart from a few phone calls and even when he did come home, he would use his fist as his main form of communication and for some reason he hated me. His favorite past time was to hit me with a belt but my mother would always make him stop. The routine was always the same, he would try to hit Colby but he never really would hit her, he just knew I would take her place and I would protect her and when he turned his belt to me my mother would jump in.

We haven't heard from him for over a year and I don't think he even knows that our mother died.

Mother. She was not my mother. She was the person who lied to me my entire life only to blow everything to hell on her death bed. I should just refer to her by her name.

Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYONE. GLAD YOU ARE LIKING THIS STORY. I HAVE STARTED A PINTEREST PAGE. JUST GOOGLE GREGIRL 1989 PINTEREST AND IT SHOULD COME UP.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, COMMENTED OR SENT ME A MESSAGE.**

 **CHEERS GG89 XOXOX**

 **ONE MONTH LATER. COLBY'S POV**

OK. I admit it. Seattle rocks.

We have been here a month now and I love my school and I have made some really good friends.

On my first day of school I was shown around by a girl called Katie Grey. We clicked instantly and we have become best friends. Her parents are billionaires and she told me that all the other kids in school just want to be her friend because of her family but because I didn't know who they were when I met her, I liked her for her.

I have also become friends with her twin brother Tommy and I have to admit. I have a little crush on him. OK. A massive crush. He is so cute and fun to be around.

After school today I am going back to Katie's house for the first time. Because Friday nights are normally Phoebes night off I usually spend it with her but she pulled an extra shift at the restaurant she works at so Katie told me to come to her place for dinner.

I am a little bit weary because she told me that I had to have a security clearance if I was going to hang out with her and Tommy. She told me that some shit went down before she was born that made her father extra cautious but she didn't tell me what it was.

I don't blame her father for being like that. If I wanted money from the billionaire what better way to get it than to kidnap his child. I know that tonight i will have to provide them with a DNA sample because Katie told me if I was seen hanging around her and Tommy, people might try to get to them through me. I have no problem giving my DNA if it means I get to hang out with Katie and Tommy.

When school is finished I walk out to the waiting car with Katie and Tommy. They get driven to and from school each day by one of their security guys called Sawyer.

When we pull up to their gate and I see their house for the first time, my jaw drops.

"Holy shit balls! You guys live here?"

"Ever since birth" Katie smiles and then opens the door to get out.

"Come on, Colby. It's just a house. A huge ass house but a house just the same. My mom is dying to meet you! I've never had a best friend before" She beams at me and then grabs my hand pulling me in the front door.

"Mom! We're home!" She yells out into the massive all marble foyer. This place is huge!

"I'm in the kitchen, honey" I hear a soft voice call back.

Tommy heads straight up stairs saying he wanted to get changed first but Katie pulls me into a massive and beautiful kitchen.

At the kitchen counter chopping up vegetables is a beautiful brunette woman.

"Mom, this is my best friend Colby Morgan, Colby, this is my mom, Anastasia Grey"

Mrs Grey takes off her apron and then comes around counter and pulls me into a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Colby and welcome to our home"

"Thank you Mrs Grey. Its nice to meet you also"

"Call me Ana. Now come here and tell me about yourself"

I take a seat next to Katie and tell Ana about myself.

"Well my name is Colby Morgan. I was born and Raised in North Carolina. I moved out here with my sister after our mom died and then I became best friends with Katie and here I am"

"I am so sorry about your, Mom. Where is your sister? What does she do?" She puts her apron back on and continues chopping her vegetables.

She reminds me a lot of Phoebe. They have the same hair color and the same skin tone. I would imagine that Phoebe will look a lot like Mrs Grey when she gets older.

"My sister is working tonight. She normally doesn't work Friday nights because that's sister night but she got offered an extra shift and she couldn't turn it down"

"What does she do?"

"In my opinion? she works to hard. She has four jobs. She works as a hotel maid in the mornings. Then she works at this book store in the afternoon. Then she works as a waitress at night and on the weekends she works at Boeing as a weekend telephone handler."

I am proud of my sister for wanting the best for us but I think four jobs is too much. Shes exhausted most of the time.

"Wow. Four jobs? How old is she?" Mrs Grey looks concerned.

"She is twenty one but since our mom died shes taken on all the responsibility in raising me. I've told her that shes doing to much but she wont listen to me"

"You tell your sister when you get home to come into the office at Grey Publishing on Monday morning. I am in need of a few interns and I need people with the type of work ethic your sister has"

"What? Really? Mrs Grey I don't want you to think that I mentioned all that so you would give us a handout because that was not my intention at all"

"Honey, I know that. But I need good people at my company and your sister sounds like good people. It's a win win for everybody"

"Thank you, Mrs Grey! I can't tell you what this will mean to her!" I get up and give her a huge hug.

This woman is truly an angel.

A few hours later I have met Katie's dad, Christian and their head of security Jason Taylor who gave me my security DNA test. Mr Taylor told me that every single person who has entered this house in the last twenty years has had to give DNA. I asked him why DNA was so important and he just kinda shrugged it off so I knew not to ask.

A few hours later I am sat with Katie and Ana in their family room. Tommy is in the home gym with his father working out. I totally swooned when I saw Tommy in his work out clothes.

My phone starts buzzing in my pocket and i excuse myself from the room and answer it in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bee. Whats up?"

 **"Hey. I am almost finished with my shift. Do you want me to pick you up?"** She sounds completely exhausted. I cant wait to tell her about the job Mrs Grey wants to give her.

"Actually, if its OK with you, Katie asked me to have a sleep over"

 **"Colby..I don't know these people...I'm not sure about this"**

"Please, Phoebe. I promise you that these people are not serial killers. All you have to do is google Christian Grey and all their information will come up. Please, Phoebe..." I hardly ever call her Phoebe. I have always called her, Bee. The only time I call her Phoebe is when I want something.

 **"Okay, fine. But I am picking you up tomorrow after work and I want to meet these people. I may not be able to have back ground checks done or DNA testing but I sure as hell can get a good handle on them. Especially if you end up getting with this Tommy boy"** I can hear the grin in her voice.

"Phoebe! I am not "Getting" with anyone" She starts laughing and its infectious so I join in.

 **"OK, kiddo, I am going to get my ass home and get some sleep. My shift ends at 3pm tomorrow so I'll pick you up at 3:30. OK?"**

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, Sis"

 **"Love you too, Kiddo. good night"**

"Night, Bee"

We hang up the phone and when I turn I find Ana stood just behind me.

"Oh, Sorry I didn't know you were there...um...are you OK? You look kinda pale?"

"I'm fine. That was your sister?"

"Yeah she wanted to know if I needed to be picked up but I told her that I was having a sleep over with Katie. That's still OK, right?"

"Of course it is, Sweety" She starts wringing her hands and then takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

"I overheard some of your conversation. Your sister is called Phoebe?"

"Yes she is. Its rare I call her that though. I normally call her, Bee. I save Phoebe for when I want something" I laugh.

"You're close to your sister?"

"Yes I am. She basically raised me. I mean, my mom was there but not really if that makes sense. Phoebe was the one who would walk me to school and make my lunches. She would always help me with my homework and if i had any problems it has always been Phoebe I go to"

"She sounds like a remarkable girl" She smiles sadly.

"She is. Are you OK, Ana? You seem kinda sad"

She reaches out and takes my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm OK sweety its just...I had a little girl called Phoebe who was taken from us on the day she was born"

"Oh my god. I am so sorry" I give her a hug. How awful for your baby to die on the day it was born.

"It's OK. People rarely say the name around me so it was a bit of a shock to hear you"

"You can call her Bee if its easier for you"

"No, i'll call her Phoebe. It's a beautiful name"

"And shes a beautiful girl. In fact she looks a little bit like you. Same hair and skin tone. You would almost pass for sisters"

"Thank you for comparing me to an 21 year old. You just made a friend for life" She laughs and then we make our way back to Katie.

* * *

 **CHRISTIANS POV**

"You like that girl" I tease my youngest son.

"Dad, come on. Lets just play ball" he sprints past me and shoots the ball making the perfect basket.

The blush that creeps up his face does not go unnoticed by me. Before I can tease him more, the gym doors burst open and Taylor runs in.

"Christian, I need to talk to you. Right away"

I can tell from his face that something is wrong.

"We will finish this up tomorrow, Son"

I leave the gym and make my way to my office with Taylor hot on my heels. When I reach the room I find Sawyer already waiting.

"What's wrong?" I ask as soon as the door is closed.

"Welch just sent over the results from Katie's friends DNA test. He crossed matched it with everyone else on our data base and he had two matches"

"Two matches? Who were they? Who is this girl?" I frown and take the paperwork that Sawyer holds out for me.

"According to the DNA test, shes the daughter of Elizabeth Morgan and Jack Hyde"

"WHAT!? That is impossible those fuckers have been dead for almost 22 years! That girl is only 15..its impossible" I sink down into my chair and study the paperwork that is telling me everything Taylor has said is correct.

"Christian, as soon as Welch told me the results we did a bit of digging. According to all official records, Elizabeth Morgan and Jack Hyde died in a fire at the apartment complex they lived in after they got out of jail. The body's had to be identified by dental records which were confirmed. After we had heard they had died we stopped looking into them because not long after, Phoebe disappear Welch made an interesting connection tonight. The judge that granted them both early release, had a brother who was the coroner who confirmed the identity of both"

My hands start shaking so bad I have to put the papers down.

"What are you trying to say, Taylor?" I know what he is trying to say but I am to scared and to confirm my fears.

"Going by all the evidence, Morgan and Hyde faked their deaths and the coroner helped them along with some pretty high up members of authority. They "Died" in the June and Phoebe was abducted in the July. We had no reason to look into Morgan and Hyde because to our knowledge, they were both dead. But what if they planned it all along? Made themselves untraceable and then abducted Phoebe as revenge to you and Ana for landing them in prison"

"This girl, Colby is only 15 but she keeps talking about her sister...her sister who she calls Bee...could she be...?"

Oh God! This is it! I can feel it.

Sawyer squeezes my shoulder and then puts a bit of paper and a photograph in front of me.

The paper is a quick back ground check and highlighted on it are the words : **SIBLING- PHOEBE MORGAN** and next to it is our Phoebes date of birth.

I quickly turn over the photo and when I am met with my grey eyes on Ana's face, I black out and fall to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**SOMEONE ASKED WHAT TEDDY WAS DOING WITH HIS LIFE. HE'S 23 AND STILL AT HARVARD AS HE TOOK A GAP YEAR BUT HE WILL BE GRADUATING SOON.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY.**

 **CHEERS**

 **GG89 XOXO**

* * *

 **ANAS POV**

I am almost dozing on the sofa with Katie and Colby when Christian runs into the room.

"Ana, I need to speak to you"

"What's wrong?" He looks like he has seen a ghost.

"Please, Anastasia. Lets just talk in my office" I get off the sofa and he takes my hand and leads me out of the room but before we are through the door he turns around.

"Colby?"

"Yes, Mr Grey?"

"Where is your...your sister tonight?" Why is he shaking?

"Um, she called me a little while ago. She's on her way back to our place. Why? is everything OK?" She looks worried for her sister.

"Everything is fine. Just fine. You girls get back to your movie"

He walks out the room and quickly goes to his study. He grabs a folder and then walks out, leading me upstairs to our bedroom.

"Christian, what is going on?"

He ignores me and then gently makes me sit in the armchair. He kneels down and takes both my hands in his. In this light I finally can see his eyes and I am shocked that they are red rimmed. Hes been crying.

"Christian, You're scaring me now. Is it Teddy? Is he OK?" I always think of Teddy at times like this because he is on the other side of the country at Harvard.

"Ana..." He chokes up and has to cover his mouth. Tears start pouring down his face and my heart almost stops. Something is wrong. Horribly wrong.

"We...we found her..." he sobs.

It takes me a second to register what he has said but when I do I slip out of the chair and grab his head in my hands.

"What are you saying? Phoebe? You found her? Christian TALK TO ME!" I scream at him because if he doesn't start speaking I think I will pass out.

"We found her...shes alive...shes in Seattle"

I bolt out of my seat and start pacing the room gripping my hair in a very Christian like fashion.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God" Where is she? Who has her?"

"She's Colby's sister"

"WHAT!? How? Does Colby know?"

"From what we have found out, we don't think Colby or Phoebe are aware that we are her parents. Colby's DNA test had two matches. Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan. We believe that they faked their deaths and then snatched Phoebe"

My hand covers my mouth again and I have to sit on the bed and take deep breaths. They took my baby. All these years they had her.

"Christian, Colby said her mother died but she didn't mention her father? Is he still out there? Could he be a danger to Phoebe? We need to go get her and tell her who we are!" I stand up and head towards the door but Christian stops me.

"Ana, Ana wait. We cant go in all guns blazing. I know you want to get to her and so do I but, baby...she might not even know that Elizabeth was not her mother. If we go over there and start telling her she was kidnapped and we're her parents shes going to freak the fuck out"

It takes him another five minutes for him to calm me down. We sit on the sofa and he hands me the file her brought up. When I see the photo of my daughter I weep heavily into Christians chest.

"She's so beautiful"

"She looks just like you, Anastasia" He tells me gently just as his phone beeps.

"Who is it?"

"Ryan. I've assigned him as covert security for Phoebe. Elizabeth Morgan is 100% dead but Jack Hyde is still out there somewhere. I am taking no chances"

"When are we going to meet her?" Now I know she is so close I am anxious to get to her. To hold her.

"Well...she will be here tomorrow to collect her sister...maybe...maybe we can invite her in and get to know her but not tell her who we are?"

"Christian...there is no way I will be able to pull that off. I know I am going to break down when I see her"

"Yeah, me too." He sighs heavily into my chest.

"Christian?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Thank you"

"What are you thanking me for?

"Because you always said you would find her and you have. When you insisted that everyone we meet or gets close to us have a DNA test done I thought you were crazy but its what helped us find her"

I take his face in my hand and kiss him softly.

"I thank god every single night that you're my husband. I love you more than words can describe"

"I love you too, Ana"

 **PHOEBES POV**

Man I am exhausted! Working four jobs is hard but I have saved so much money so far its worth it. I know that I am technically sitting on thousands of dollars from the sale of the house in North Carolina but that is Colby's money. My mother lied to me my whole life and if I take any of that money I will feel like I am taking payment from her as a sorry for all the lies and I am not doing that.

When we lived in North Carolina I worked at a local factory which made car parts. It was mind numbingly boring but I did have my friends. I have not made any friends in Seattle yet because I just have not got the time to go out and mingle. There is this one guy who lives my building who has been subtlety flirting with me since we moved in. He is kinda yummy looking. I think he's a little older than me. He looks to be about 30 and I know his name is Conner because he introduced himself in the elevator the day after we moved in. Ever since then its been little looks and comments on the weather and stuff. I don't know why but every time I am in close proximity with him I turn into a blushing idiot. Colby finds it hilarious.

If Colby starts staying at the Grey's on a regular basis I think I will try to get to know Conner a little better. I am not looking for anything serious because I have too many things on my plate at the minute but I wonder if he would be into a Friends with Benefits kinda thing? I am far from a slut because I have only been with three guys in my entire life but I like sex as much as the next person and I miss it. I have not been with anyone in 6 months and its getting to the point where I am chewing my finger nails.

I program the details Colby sent me this morning into my navigation and set off to pick her up. When I pull up at some lights I catch my reflection in the window of a store next to me. I laugh because I look tiny in this truck but I love it. It was a gift from my mother when I first got my licence. She used up every single penny of her savings on it for some reason and when I tried to tell her it was to much she insisted I keep it. Looking back now I think she used to give me stuff out of guilt. At the time I just thought she was being nice but looking back she would always give me a gift after she had screamed at me for something or blamed me for ruining her life. I used to take those words with a pinch of salt because she was always a nasty drunk. She never treated me and Colby the same. With Colby she would hug and kiss her but with me it was always like she just didn't care. Probably because I was not her biological daughter. If I would have been close to her growing up I think I would have taken her death and her revelation about real parentage harder. But in the back of my mind I always knew something was...off. Something was wrong.

After driving for another 30 minutes I pull out side two massive wrought Iron gates. I open my window and press the intercom button.

" **Grey residents, how may I help you?** " A strong manly voice comes from the speaker box.

"Oh, uhh, Hi, my name is Phoebe Morgan and I am here to pick up my sister, Colby"

" **Drive straight on through, Miss** " His voice is a lot softer this time.

"Thanks"

The gate swings open and I drive down the worlds longest driveway. Their house is huge! Its beautiful. I park in front of the garage and when I look up there is a tall man in a black suit and a buzz cut hair style.

"Miss Morgan? I am Jason Taylor, head of the Grey Security" He holds out his hand to me and I could swear that he is about to cry.

"Nice to meet you Mr Taylor but please, call me Phoebe" I smile and shake his hand but he shocks me when he pulls me into a quick hug and pats my back.

 _Well OK then._

"Um, is my sister around? We are in kinda of a hurry because I bought us movie tickets and its starts in 45 minutes"

"Of course. Please follow me. How are you finding Seattle so far?" He ask me as we walk around the house towards what I assume is the back yard.

"I love it so far. Well, apart from the weather. Washington is a really beautiful state"

"Indeed it is" He smiles at me and gestures for me to go first through a small wooden gate.

"Are Mr and Mrs Grey around? I would like to thank them for having Colby last night"

"Mr and Mrs Grey are sorry they could not meet you today but they are both on a very important conference call however Mrs Grey would like to extend a job opportunity to yourself and has asked to meet you at Grey Publishing on Monday morning"

I stop abruptly at his words just as we round a massive meadow and I see Colby and another girl playing with a dog in the distance.

"A Job opportunity?"

"Yes. Colby told Mrs Grey that you work four jobs and Mrs Grey needs hard working people to join her team. A back ground check was already done on yourself and you passed all checks so the job is yours if you want it"

"But, she doesn't even know me? And I never went to college and I am sure she wants graduates"

"She just wants people who will put in hard work. Your sister told Mrs Grey how you are working four different jobs and she asked me to pull up your employment records. I'm not sure when you are finding time to sleep and Mrs Grey was very impressed. At Grey Publishing you would be an office assistant so basically emailing clients, making coffee, answering the phones and such. Do you think you could do it?"

 _He looked at my employment records? Not sure how I feel about that._

"I could do the job and I could use something that has normal work hours" I chew on my bottom lip as I think about it. It's a no brainer really.

"OK, I accept the job. Wow, how dumb am I? I don't even know what the salary is or anything" I laugh and Mr Taylor chuckles.

"Well I know what she is offering you as a starting salary and its about six times what you make in your other four jobs combined"

"What? But that would be like...like..."

"A shit load of money? Yes it would" He nods his head and then whistles to the girls who both come running with a little dog yapping away at their feet.

Wow! All I did was come and get my sister and instead I got a job and a shit load more money than I am on now! I must have a fairy god mother.

"Hey, Bee!" Colby comes running up to me and flings her arm around my neck.

"Hey, baby girl" I kiss her head and then she turns me to introduce me to her friend.

"Phoebe Morgan, this is my BFF Katie Grey, Katie this is my other BFF, my sister Phoebe"

Katie hugs me and tells me its nice to meet me and then she stands back an squints her eyes at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her because its like shes trying to work out a really hard math problem.

"It's...weird. You look so much like my mom it's scary. In fact you look like me or I look like you. Hey!, This is like Elana and Katherine on Vampire Diarys! Perhaps I'm you're doppelganger"

This girl is right. We could almost be twins. We have the same build and the same hair. Same Shape nose and jaw. The only difference is she has really blue eyes and mine are silver. Perhaps she is my doppelganger.

"Well they say everyone has a twin. I have tickets for the movies. Did you want to join us? If it's OK with your parents of course"

"Thanks for the offer but my dad has called a family meeting" She rolls her eyes "I swear he gets more and more paranoid as each dad passes. Maybe we could all catch a movie next week? Or go shopping?"

The girls firm up their plans and we say goodbye to Mr Taylor who insists we just call him Taylor. We walk back out toward the truck and as I walk to the drivers door I get a chill down my spine. It feels like I am being watched. I look around and can't see anything but then like a magnet my eyes are drawn upwards towards the second story window on the West Wing of the house.

I stand frozen just like the two people who are staring at me.

A tall man with coppery color hair and a small framed brunette woman. That must be Mr and Mrs Grey.

Even from this distance I can see what Katie was talking about. That woman could be my twin. _Or my mother. Wow...I wonder if?..._ No that's stupid. Why would the billionaires put a kid up for adoption? That was wishful thinking I guess. I give them a small wave and they wave back. I open my door and when I look up at the window again I see Mrs Grey in Mr Grey's arms and it looks like shes either laughing or crying. I can't tell from here but her shoulders are moving up and down.

"You OK, Bee? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired. Hey, did you know that Mrs Grey was going to offer me a job?" I ask her as I start the engine and make my way down the driveway.

"You talked to her? I thought they were on a call"

"They were. Taylor told me about the job. It sound to good to be true but I have to at least check it out. I'll get Monday off from my other jobs and go see about it. I'm not quitting my other jobs until I know the deal is legit"

"Trust me its legit. Mrs Grey is the most sweetest person I have ever met"

"That may be true but I don't want to count all my chickens before they hatch. Do you want to grab some food before the movies?"

"Sure. I'm in the mood for a big greasy burger"

"Yeah, me too"

I make my way to the diner that we always eat at but my mind is occupied by the image of Christian and Anastasia Grey looking at me from that window. I don't know why but I have a horrible feeling that shit is about to hit the fan in a big way.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI EVERYONE**

 **HERE IS TODAYS UPDATE. WHICH IS THE GOOD NEWS. BAD NEWS IS THERE WONT BE AN UPDATE UNTIL NEXT WEEK BECAUSE ITS A HOLIDAY OVER HERE IN ENGLAND AND I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT. NOW THE OTHER GOOD NEWS. WHILE I AM ENJOYING THIS BANK HOLIDAY IN ENGLAND I WILL BE WORKING ON A BONUS CHAPTER TO GO RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE. ITS ANA AND CHRISTIAN WHEN THEY SAW PHOEBE FROM THE WINDOW.**

 **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ON FACEBOOK.**

 **Cheers**

 **GG89 xoxo**

* * *

 **PHOEBES POV**

Having that greasy burger was a big mistake. I have indigestion so bad and major heart burn. I flop down onto my bed and when my cell rings I actually groan into my pillow. If I talk I may be sick! I grab the phone and look at the number and its not one I recognize.

"Hello?"

 **"Where the fuck are you!?"** Gets screamed at me down the phone. I pull it from my ear and just stare at it.

"Hello to you too, Jack"

 **"Don't start with you smart mouth you little shit! I come here and find the house sold, your mother in the ground and you two nowhere to be seen! Now where the fuck are you?"**

"My mother is not in the ground, Jack. Colby's mother is but my birth mother is out there somewhere"

 **"What are you talking about!?"**

"Before she died she told me that you were not my real parents. She told me my birth family were in Seattle so Colby and I moved here"

The line goes so silent I think he has hung up but then he talks in a low growl.

 **"You're in Seattle?"**

"Oh so you're not going to explain about my birth parents you're more concerned about where we are?"

 **"I don't give a fuck about your birth parents or you for that matter. I got what I wanted out of all this and that was to see them suffer!"**

"What are you talking about?"

 **"Never mind that. Where is my daughter? I am coming to get her and I'm bringing her back to North Carolina. You can stay and rot in Washington for all I care but my daughter belongs to me"**

"You have never been her father! I am not allowing her to go live with you. Over my dead body will that happen"

 **"Sweetheart, that can be arranged"**

"Are you threatening me?"

 **"I'm warning you. Give me back my daughter otherwise things will get real nasty real fast"**

"If you want her then i'll see you in court but I'll warn you now, I still have the photos of the injury's you gave us when we were kids. I doubt any court in the country will hand Colby over to a child beater!"

 **"You fucking bitch! You'll pay for this!"**

With that he hangs up and I throw my phone across the room in frustration.

I have never liked Jack. I always knew he wasn't my father. He made that very clear to me from a very young age. He always treated me like shit and I am thankful that he was such a dead beat that we only saw him once every two or three years.

I know I said that the life insurance money was for Colby's education but if I need to fight him in court I will have to dip into it.

Hopefully this job with Anastasia Grey will be a legit offer and then I will have money to back me up. There is no way I am letting Colby go with Jack. She hates him almost as much as I do.

I grab my iPad and type in Anastasia Grey. I want to see what Grey Publishing is and if I could fit in there and do a good job.

Lots of news articles come up about her and her husband and the more I read the more my respect grows for them. They give millions away each year to different charity's. Christian Grey started a feed the hungry charity that not only helps starving people in Africa but also homeless people in America.

A few YouTube clips come up of him speaking about his charity and I click on them. He is very passionate about his cause and he talks about a time in his life when he himself was hungry.

Just as I am about to close the tab the title of one of the clips catch my eyes.

 **Christian Grey Plea's to Daughters Kidnappers.**

I click on the video and then a much younger Christian Grey walks up to a podium. He does not look his usual handsome self in this clip he looks haunted and like he has not had a wash or changed his clothes in days.

When he address the crowd of reporters in front of him its clear to tell he is holding in tears. What I hear him say next sends my full world crashing down around me.

 _"Thank you for coming here today. As you all know, my daughter, Phoebe Grey was kidnapped from North Western hospital yesterday morning when she was just hours old. I am urging whoever took her to bring her back. She needs her parents and we need her. I am putting up a $1 Billion dollar reward for anyone who can either return my daughter or help with her safe return. All member of the press have been given CCTV images from the hospital and I ask ever media outlet to please plaster this all over the news. Some one out there somewhere knows something and we need all the help we can get in bringing our little girl home. Phoebe was only hours old when she was taken from us and the only photo we have of her is not very good but again it has been given to all of you and I urge you to get it out there. The only identifying mark Phoebe has is a small birth mark that is almost heart shaped on the inside of her left index finger. So please be vigilant for this mark. I now send out this message to the person or persons who have her...I will give you anything. Do anything, for her safe return. I will empty every single penny from every bank account I have in exchange for my daughter. Please, I am begging you...give me back my little girl"_

It's at the point he breaks down in tears and has to be helped of the stage.

I sit there stunned for minutes on end and then very carefully inspect the small birth mark I have on my finger.

Holy fuck! I start hyperventilating and as I try to catch my breath I accidentally knock my lamp from my table and it crashes to the floor. At hearing the noise Colby burst through the doors and when she sees me having a panic attack she jumps into action.

"Phoebe! Just breath...in and out...Come on Bee you're scaring the shit out of me!"

I eventually calm myself down and Colby runs to the kitchen and brings me back a bottle of water.

"Thanks" I croak out. She looks at me with sympathy and then gently rubs my back. It's not the first time I have had a panic attack. When Elizabeth told me she wasn't my real mother I had a panic attack then that Colby witnessed.

"What brought this on?"

I debate whether to tell her or not but I have never kept secrets from her so I hand her my ipad and she clicks the video I point at. She's really confused but then when Christian mentions the heart shaped birth mark her eyes shoot to mine.

"Phoebe...this...this..." Shes speechless for once.

We sit there for ten minutes in stunned silence but in my head I am coming up with a plan.

I get off my bed and go to my closet. I grab my duffel bag and start throwing stuff in.

"What are you doing?" Colby comes and stands next to me.

"Go pack some stuff into a bag. We are getting out of here. Now!"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet but we just need to go. We came to Seattle so I could find out who my birth parents are. Now we know, or we are 99.9% certain then there is no need for us to stay here so we move on. I will contact movers in the morning to get the rest of our stuff"

"Phoebe, we have to tell them you are their daughter"

"No we don't! All we need to do is pack our bags and leave. We don't owe them anything!"

"Don't be such a heartless bitch, Phoebe! These people have lived for 21 years not knowing what happened to their baby. You have to tell them to put them out of their misery! Ana told me that her daughter Phoebe had been taken from them on the day she was born but I thought she meant the baby had died. We have to do the right thing here, Phoebe"

"What the hell am I supposed to say to them? "Hey, I am your long lost daughter?" They would probably get their security to shoot me on sight! Oh God! Why did this have to happen to me?!"

"Oh yeah poor you! You find out your parents are good, kind, honest billionaires and I find out mine are kidnappers! Boo Hoo for fucking you!"

I calm down a little when I see the defeated look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of that"

We both sit down on my bed and contemplate what to do.

Now that I have calmed down a bit I know I have to tell the Grey's who I am. M _aybe they already know but they don't want to say anything because they don't want you?_

"What do we do about Jack? He kidnapped you when you were a baby. He needs to be put in jail" Colby has never called Jack Dad. She saw how he treated me and her hate for him started to grow from a young age.

"He called me about an hour ago"

"He did? What did he say?"

"That he wanted you to go back home with him"

"No! Phoebe, please, you can't let that happen" She looks like a little bunny caught in the head lamps shes so scared. I wrap my arm around her and pull her close.

"Hey, calm down. I won't let it happen. I promise"

"Thank you" She snuggles into my arm and then lets out a sigh of relief.

I gently stroke her hair and think about the situation I am now in. I was baby napped. I come from two billionaires. And now I have the deranged kidnapper wanting to take my baby sister away. I can't let that happen. I am not too proud to ask the Grey's with help in making sure Jack Hyde gets sent to prison.

"I think we need to go to the Grey's right now and tell them everything. Not for me but for you. I don't really have the power or the funds to stop Jack but I am sure that Mr Grey will want to make him pay for what he did"

Colby sits up and just stares at me for a second.

"Bee, if you want to take off and hide out from Jack I am behind you. I know this is going to be really difficult for you meeting the Grey's so if you want us to bale then we can do it. I don't want you to feel any pressure and I am sorry if I pushed you into it earlier"

"We can't run for the rest of our lives and I have to admit, the thought of Jack in prison gives me a sadistic thrill. I am not sure how I will react to the Grey's. They are all just strangers to me. It's going to be weird but I will adjust. It's not like I am looking for family hugs and Sunday dinners here" I go to get off the bed but she grabs my arm stopping me.

"Wait! Does this mean I can't date Tommy? Is it incest seeing as I am your sister and he's your brother? Ewwww" She scrunches her nose up in disgust.

I have to laugh at the look on her face.

"No its not incest and I don't look at him as a brother so if you want to date him then have at it"

"OK. Are you ready to go to the Grey's now? I can do all the talking if you want"

"Yeah OK. I think you doing the talking is a good idea because I feel sick already"

She grabs the keys and we make our way out of the apartment and towards what, this afternoon was just Colby's friends house.

Now its the place where I come from.

I really am going to be sick!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHRISTIANS POV**

"It's OK, Ana. Please calm down, baby"

After seeing Phoebe from the window my wife had a complete breakdown.

I've never seen or heard my wife cry so hard.

"It's just...Just..." She's sobbing so hard that she cant get her words out.

I pick her up and carry her over to our bed where I lay her down and snuggle her into my side.

When she finally calms down she looks up at me with her bloodshot eyes.

"I can't believe after all this time she was at the house. I wanted so bad to run down there and wrap her in my arms and never let go"

"I know. I was hard for me too. But we have to play this safe. We are strangers to her. She doesn't even know she was kidnapped. It's going to be hard for her to adjust and I don't think she will just fall into this family and start calling us Mom and Dad"

She sits up and re arranges herself so she is laying on my chest.

"Christian, what about Colby?"

"What about her?"

"From how Colby talks about Phoebe I know they are very close. If we want any type of relationship with Phoebe at all, then Colby comes with her"

"Are you worried I will hold her parentage against her?"

She nods slowly and then kisses my chest softly.

"Ana, I would never hold that against her. Because of that girl, we found our daughter. If Colby and Katie had not bonded then we would have never known who Phoebe was. We found our daughter who we will welcome into our home with open arms. Colby is an added bonus. I will treat her just like I would treat Katie and Phoebe. In my eyes she will be our third daughter"

She smiles at me and then kisses my lips.

"I love you so much, Christian Grey"

"I love you more, Anastasia Grey"

"Not possible" she leans forward and kisses me with a hunger that I haven't felt from her in years.

She starts unbuttoning my shirt but before she can get it over my shoulders our bedroom door opens with a bang.

"Mom you said you were...OH MY GOD!" Katie covers her eyes with her hands and turns away from us.

Ana gets off of me and I readjust myself and re button my shirt.

"What have you been told about barging in here young lady?" Ana stands in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Well excuse me for walking into a room that was not locked in the middle of the day" Katie huffs.

"From now on, our bedroom is completely off limits. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Now you said you wanted a family meeting? Teddy is face timing Tommy right now in the family room"

We all walk down to the family room and find the two boys ribbing each other about girls.

"Hey, Tedster"

"Hey Dad. I need to be quick because I have a ton of studying to do. Why the emergency family meeting? Did Katie meet a guy?"

Katie pokes her tongue out at her older brother.

"No this is something very important. We were going to wait until you flew home next weekend but this is time sensitive"

Ana rearranges Tommy and Katie so they are sat opposite us with Teddy on the Ipad in Tommy's hands.

I take Ana's hand and we sit down. I take a big breath and look at my three children.

"As you all know, we have very strict security. And you all know why. When your sister was snatched from us, it almost destroyed our family. The only thing that kept your mother and I going was you, Teddy and then later on you two. We have worked around the clock for over twenty years to get her back. Even when we went on family vacations around the world, I always had a team looking for her. Yesterday when Colby Morgan walked into this house, we finally got the break we needed"

"Colby? what does she have to do with this?" Katie frowns.

"When Taylor did a blood sample and ran it through our system it pinged with two matches. Two people who we thought were long dead are her parents. Colby has a sister. An older sister called, Phoebe. I've seen her picture and there is no doubt in my mind that she is your sister"

"What? you found Phoebe? How is she? Where is she? Is she OK?" Teddy starts grabbing at his hair just like I always do.

"She's OK. She lives here in Seattle now. She doesn't know that we are her family. I doubt she even knows that the people who she thought were her parents are actually kidnappers"

All three kids go quite and Katie has tears streaming down her face.

"Princess, are you OK?" Ana goes to her and hugs her.

"Do you think Colby knows any of this? Did she just become my friend to try to get more from the family? Did she try to get close to me so her parents could kidnap me too?"

"No, Baby No. From what we can tell, they don't know that Phoebe was kidnapped. And Colby is years younger than Phoebe so she had no part in it. Her mom is dead. Taylor confirmed that this after noon but her father is still out there and he is a bad guy. We need to keep Colby and Phoebe from him. We don't know how to tell Phoebe the truth so we called this family meeting to ask you guys what you think of all this"

Teddy is the first to answer and Ana scowls when she sees he has a large glass of what looks like whiskey in his hands.

"I can't believe you found her. After all this time. My suggestion? You get her over to the house and tell her the truth"

The twins both nod at his suggestion.

"OK. We will call them tomorrow and get them over to the house"

"Dad, I'm going to fly home" Teddy blurts from the Ipad.

"No Ted. You have important exams this week. Come home next weekend just like you planned"

It takes us almost half and hour to talk Teddy out of not getting on the next plane.

We say goodbye to him and hang up. Katie and Ana walk away toward the kitchen to grab something to eat while Tommy just sits on the sofa twiddling his hands.

"You OK, Son?"

"Yeah. It's great that you found Phoebe. I know it all happened way before I was born but I know the toll it has taken on you and mom its just...well"

"What Son?"

"Does this kinda make me and Colby siblings? I really like her but is it like incest?"

I let out a big laugh when he blushes.

"No. It's not incest. You're not blood related. I knew you liked her"

"Yeah yeah yeah. So sue me. I think shes cute"

"Do I need to have another man to man talk with you about condoms and teen pregnancies?"

"No, you pretty much scared me for life with that talk" He chuckles.

He stands up and gives me a manly hug and pat on the back.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Son?"

"Thanks for finding my sister and for putting the light back in moms eyes"

With that he walks towards the kitchen leaving me with a tear in my eye and my chest swelling with pride.

* * *

Later that night Ana and I are curled around each other in our bed. We made love and once again there was a passion there that has been missing.

Our sex life has always been excellent. Over the last twenty years I didn't even know there was something missing but now I know that the spark was lacking but its safe to say that we are back to the highs we were on when we first got married.

"Why do you think Hyde and Elizabeth didn't change her name? Why keep the name we gave her when everyone in America was looking for her?"

"I don't know for sure, Ana but I have a feeling it was the ultimate fuck you to us. Calling her by the name that we had given her would have just always reminded them that she was ours and they took her from us"

"What will you do when you find him?"

"Kill him" I say without even thinking about it.

"I don't want you going to jail for murder, Christian"

"I won't, baby. For what I have in mind for him, no one will ever find him"

"What are you..."

A knock on our bedroom door interrupts her. I stand up and throw on some sweat pants and open the door a little bit.

"Taylor? Whats wrong?"

"Colby and Phoebe are down stairs asking to see you and Ana"

"What?"

"They know that Hyde and Morgan kidnapped her. Phoebe looked you and Ana up on line and that TV plea you did when she was kidnapped popped up. She has the birthmark on her finger and put two and two together"

I hear rustling behind me and then Ana is stood beside me in her clothes and she hands me a tee shirt.

"Ready to meet our girl, Mrs Grey?"

"More than ready"

She takes my hand and leads me down the stairs where our daughter awaits.


	7. Chapter 7

**PHOEBES POV**

We pull up outside the Grey's house and the butterfly's in my belly are in overdrive. Before I can change my mind and turn the truck around Colby leans across me and hits the intercom button on the post by the gate. It crackles to life and then I hear the voice that I know belongs to Taylor.

 **"Can I help you?"**

"Hey Taylor, It's Colby and Phoebe Morgan. We need to talk to Mr & Mrs Grey about something" Colby tells him in her usual bubbly self.

 **"Come right in"** He says in one breath and then the gates swing open and I drive down the driveway.

Before I even have the chance to stop the car I see Taylor come out the front door and stand next to the truck waiting for us.

Colby jumps out but It takes me a minute to get my wits about me. When I finally get out the truck I catch Colby telling him everything we found out tonight. I can already tell by Taylor's facial expression that he, meaning the Grey's too, already know who I am.

"So we were wondering if Mr Grey could help us keep Jack away from us or preferably put him in prison where he belongs"

"Of course we will help..." Taylor stops talking when he sees me round the truck.

"Phoebe...it's good to see you again"

"You too, Taylor. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He turns so I know I have his full attention.

"Before this afternoon, when was the last time you saw me in real life?"

He shuffles on his feet and then looks down. When he looks back up his eyes are shining but he wont let the tears fall.

"The last time I saw you was when you were only hours old and I walked you to the nursery and put you in a crib. Christian wanted to spend a minute with Ana to discuss something and he placed you in my arms and asked me to take you to the nursery. I walked you down the hall and I sang you a song. I gave you a kiss on the head and then placed you in the crib. That was the last time I saw you until this afternoon"

He looks so hurt and so apologetic that I can't help but hug him. As soon as my arms wrap around him, he lets the tears fall and sobs into my neck while squeezing me tight.

"Welcome home, Phoebe"

I don't say anything because I have a lump in my throat and I'm trying not to cry.

"Come inside and I will go get Ana and Christian"

"OK"

He ushers us in side and tells us to head into the family room.

Colby takes off her jacket and makes herself comfortable on the sofa but I am frozen in place looking at the picture that has pride of place above the fire place.

Its of Ana Grey in a hospital bed holding and smiling down at a small dark haired baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Sitting beside her is Christian Grey with the biggest brightest smile I think I've ever seen on a man but my eyes are drawn to the baby.

That's me. I've never seen a picture of me as a new born before and in this split second I wish Elizabeth was alive because I would kill her.

She not only stole me from the Grey's but she stole them from me! I could have grown up with a loving mother and father and grandparents but instead I was raised with a heavy hand and an iron boot.

Before my anger can boil over I hear foot steps behind me and when I turn around I come face to face with Ana and Christian Grey.

We just stand there looking at each other. What the hell am I supposed to say? Before my brain can come up with a good opening line, Colby gets up from the sofa and stands next to me.

"Mr & Mrs Grey, this is my sister, Phoebe"

"Hi" I bleat out and give them a little wave.

Tears start streaming fast and furiously down Mrs Grey's face and before I can even blink she is on me, wrapping me in a bone crushing hug while she sobs heavily into my neck.

I'm not sure how to react so I just lightly tap her back.

Mr Grey joins us and I am soon sandwiched between two warm bodies. I am wildly uncomfortable but I am also something else. I feel safe.

Mrs Grey stands away from me and looks me up and down and then she smiles.

"You're just how I imaged you. So beautiful"

"Thanks" I blush and when Mr Grey sees my face he laughs softly.

We all sit down and I take a seat beside Colby.

Over the next half an hour tell them everything I know and about the phone call from Jack. When I briefly mention that Jack used to hit me around a bit, Mr Grey stands up and starts pacing and pulling his hair. Mrs Grey soon calms him down and he sits back down so I can finish.

"I can't let Colby go and live with him. I would rather run away and hide for the rest of our lives before I let that happen but I am hoping that your guys can find him and then get him put in jail for kidnapping me so he can't get to Colby"

"Don't worry. I'm going to find that son of a bitch and when I do he is going to pray for death" Mr Grey growls and I truly believe that if Jack Hyde ever shows his face around here then it will be the last thing he does.

"Thank you. For agreeing to help us. We should be going now" I stand up but Ana looks like she is going to cry at the thought.

"Phoebe, I think it's best for you and Colby to move in here with us for a while. Jack Hyde is a loose cannon and if he finds out where you live he might hurt you both. I have the best security and you will be safe here"

I don't want to do that because these people are strangers to me but when I look at Colby and remember the danger she would be in if Jack came to Seattle I cave.

"I think that's a good idea. Just until he is caught"

Ana and Christian beam and then Ana tells us she will get the guest wing ready for us and Christian starts to arrange for some of his security to bring our stuff over.

Before they both leave the room they look back at me and smile.

"It's so good to have you here, Phoebe. To have both of you here" She smiles at Colby and then they leave the room.

What am I supposed to say to them? They are strangers to me.

"You Okay, Pheebs?"

"I'm OK. This is just...weird. I mean...those people are my parents. And did you see that woman? She could be my twin!"

"I know. Shes very beautiful. Are you Okay with moving in here?"

"As long as it keeps you safe then I have no problem with it" She walks over and snuggles into my side and I kiss her head.

"I love you, Bee"

"I love you too, Kiddo"

Our moment is interrupted by footsteps and when I look up I find Katie Grey staring at us from the doorway.

It's clear that she has been crying because her eyes are all red and puffy.

"You're my sister?" She chokes out.

I slowly nod my head and then she fly's across the room and flings herself into my arms where she proceeds to cry.

I am not sure what to do so I just gently pat her back. It is weird though. When shes in my arms I suddenly get the same protective feeling that I get when I hold Colby,

"I am so sorry. That was inappropriate of me" She pulls back and then wipes her eyes before turning to Colby.

"We're still best friends right?"

"Of course we are. And now we're kinda sisters too" Colby tells her and Katie beams.

"I always wanted my sister and now I have two" She smiles and I can't help but smile back at her.

Ana and Christian come back and lead us all up the stairs. Katie says good night to us and disappears to her room.

We walk deeper down the hall way and up a flight of stairs where Ana opens a door to what looks like an apartment.

"This used to be Taylor and Gail's apartment but we had a house built for them at the other end of the property a few years back. It should have everything you need. The master bedroom is the last door on the right and the other bedroom is opposite. Both rooms have their own bathroom and closets. Here is the kitchen and we will stock it with some snacks for you both in the morning. Security is not back yet with your clothes and stuff so I laid our some of mine and Katie's for you just for tonight"

Shes wringing her hands anxiously like she is worried we wont like it.

"This is great. Thank you. And thank you both for helping us"

"It's our pleasure, Sweetheart. I am just sorry that it all came to this. I'm sorry I didn't protect you" Christian looks on the verge of tears and I really don't want to hear him cry.

"Mr Grey...Christian, It was not your fault. It was Jack and Elizabeth. No one else" He nods at me and then gives me a small smile.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, I hope you wont hold my...parentage against me? Even though I loved my mother I never really liked her and as for Jack. He can rot in hell for all I care"

"Colby, we would never hold that against you. The second we found out who Phoebe really was you became our third daughter. We will treat you just like we treat Katie and we will always be here for you" Ana tells her and then to solidify it she pulls Colby into a bear hug.

"We will say good night too you both. If you need anything at all just you the phone and press one and it goes through to our bedroom"

"Thank you"

I get hugged again by both of them and Christian softly presses his lips to my forehead and I just want to melt into his arms. He makes me feel so safe.

"Good night"

"Goodnight, Sweetheart"

They leave us and because we are both wiped out we head to bed. We both crawl into the master bed and we are out before our heads hit the pillows.


	8. Chapter 8

**HI EVERYONE**

 **EVERYTIME I WOULD TRY TO POST YESTERDAY IT WOULD CRASH. I DID POST ON MY FACEBOOK GROUP ABOUT THE DELAY BUT SORRY TO YOU WHO WERE WAITING FOR A CHAPTER YESTERDAY.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT OF FLUFF. ALSO THE EMDING OF THIS STORY IS NOT WHAT MOST OF YOU WILL EXSPECT. THERE ARE NO CAR CRASHES AND JACK HURYING ANYONE AND GETTNG THROUGH SECURITY.**

 **THE ENDING IS MORE REALISTIC TO WHAT A GUY EHOS AND IDIOT AND GHINKS HES THE BIG MAN ON CAMPUS WOULD DO.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY.**

 **GG89 XOXO**

* * *

 **PHOEBES POV**

The next morning I am introduced to Tommy Grey. He is a really sweet kid and he hugs me just like everyone else did.

When he said he thought it was "Cool" that we would be living here for a while I saw the look he gave Colby.

I think I need to have the safe sex talk with her.

Ana Skyped in her son Teddy and he cried when he saw me and refused to call me anything other than "Little Sister" which is what he called me the one and only time he ever saw me when he was little more that a baby himself.

He told me he would get on the next plane if he could but he has exams so he will fly out on Friday.

Gail was the most emotional to meet me. She took one look at me and broke down. It took me and Ana almost an hour to calm her down.

Everyone seems really nice but I am on egg shells. It's like they can't wait to wait on me hand foot and finger. I am and have always been a very independent woman and its weird to have these people wanting to serve me.

Ana talked to me about the job at Grey Publishing and at first I was wary because there is now a family connection but she assured me that she would treat me just like any other employee and I would not get special treatment.

I accepted the job and then called my other four and quit. I hated doing it that way but Christian is adamant that until Jack is caught that we not put ourselves in unnecessary risk.

I finished up the afternoon packing all our stuff away that security brought over from our apartment.

Colby and Katie have been together all day gossiping about boys and shoes. I know they are in the gym at the moment so I put on some sweats and a sports bra and head down there.

Christian and Ana told us to use anything we wanted in the house so I am going to take full advantage of this gym. It's state of the art and even has its own basketball court.

When I get to the gym I find both girls sat on the floor playing on their phones.

"I thought you two were going to work out?"

"We did" They tell me in unison but there is not a drop of sweat or a hair out of place on either of them.

"Stretching your thumbs to send a text is not exercise"

I leave them too it and go for a run on the treadmill. I work up a pretty big sweat and when I get off I hear Christians voice come over the intercom wanting Katie. She leaves us I walk over to a rack and grab a basketball and throw it at Colby.

"Lets shoot some hoops. We need to talk"

She pulls back and then jumps throwing the ball perfectly through the hoop. When I comes down I grab it and try to get it in but I miss by about three feet making Colby laugh.

"What do we need to talk about?" She bounces the ball a couple of times and then sinks another basket.

"We need to talk about Sex"

"What?!" She's mid jump and the ball ends up sailing pass my head.

"We need to talk about Sex. Well, we need to talk about you having sex"

"Phoebe!"

"It's gotta happen, Kiddo. The last time I gave you this talk you were thirteen and still though boys had cooties. Now we are living in a house with a 16 year old boy who looks at you like he wants to spread you out on the table and go to town"

"Phoebe! No he does not!" He face is flaming red.

I sit on the floor and pat the spot beside me. She reluctantly sits down next to me and just stares at the floor.

"Look I am not going to sit here and tell you not to have sex. That would be very hypocritical of me. What I am telling you is when the times comes make sure you're ready for it and it's what you really want. Once you give your virginity away you can never get it back, so make sure you're 100% sure. And for the love of God, Condom. Every. Single. Time. In this day and age there are no excuses for teenage pregnancy. Start carrying some in your purse and I'll keep some in the truck. There is a box in my sock drawer. It may be with Tommy or it may be with someone else but when the time does come, come talk to me. I won't talk you out of it but I would like to know, OK?"

"Yeah, OK. I probably won't have sex for a long time but it's nice to know you're cool with it"

"Baby girl, I will probably want to rip the dick off of any guy that comes near you but like I said, It would be hypocritical of me. I was younger than you are now when I lost my virginity"

"Phoebe, I'm 16! How old were you?"

"I was 15. It was with Chase" Chase was my boyfriend for three years. I loved him. Deeply. But it was not meant to be. He graduated High School and was accepted to a college in California. He begged me to go with him but I could not leave Colby. He left for College and it broke my heart. I used to see him during school breaks and stuff and we would always end up making love but it was bittersweet because we both knew it was only for a few days and he would be gone again.

"How did you?...Um...Who gave you the sex talk? Was it Mom?" I snort at that.

"No. She never cared about me that much. When I was about thirteen she threw a condom at me and told me if I chose to spread my legs to wrap it up"

"Fucking bitch" She hisses.

"Yep. She didn't mind that Chase used to come over and stay the night. She just...didn't care"

"I hate her for what she did to you"

"I hate her too but I'm also thankful to her. And Jack to an extent"

"Why?"

"Because without them I would not have you"

She smiles and then hugs me.

"Can I ask you something really personal, Pheebs?"

"Sure"

"How did you lose your virginity? I mean, I know what happens but where did it happen? At home?"

"No. I happened down by the lake. We were driving around and we grabbed a burger from the drive through. We drove down to the lake and put some blankets in the back of his truck and ate our food and drank some beer while watching the stars. We were talking one minute and then the next we were naked and that was that"

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit but only for a second. You just have to do what you're comfortable with. Don't let any boy pressure you. If a guy tries to pressure you and you don't want it kick him in the balls and get the hell out of there"

"I'll be careful, Phoebe. I promise"

"Good Girl. Lets go get something to eat"

We stand up and go to walk out the door when we see Ana standing in the threshold looking pale.

"Hey, Ana. We were just coming back...um, Are you OK?" Colby asks her and Ana nods her head slowly.

"I'm Okay sweetheart but could you give your sister and I a minute?"

"Yeah sure" She smiles at us both and then leaves us alone.

Ana walks over to a bench and pats the spot beside her motioning for me to sit down.

I walk over slowly because I am having some type of minor freak out.

This woman is my mother. If things had not been so fucked up at the start I would have grown up knowing this woman's love. My life would have been so different but instead I take a seat next to a stranger.

"Are you OK, Mrs Grey?"

"Phoebe, call me Ana. I think Mrs Grey is to formal seeing as I'm your..." She trails off like she doesn't want to say it in case I spook.

"You're my mother. I know things are weird but you gave me life so that makes you my mother. I may not call you Mom or Christian Dad but I am thankful to you both"

She gently takes my hand in hers and softly rubs the small birthmark on my finger.

"I remember the first time I saw this mark. You had just been born and you were on my chest and I was trying to inspect every inch of you. You were so perfect. You had this small bit of brown fluff and the most amazing eyes. When Christian saw your finger her laughed. During my pregnancy with you we had read this book about weird stuff that happens to pregnant women. In one of the stories it said that there was this woman who was chased by a pig when she was six months pregnant and when the baby was born its toes were split like mini hooves. There was another mother who swore that her baby was born with red eyes because she was really into Twilight"

I cant help but giggle when Ana snorts.

"Anyway, during my pregnancy your Dad...Christian, would joke that the baby would come out looking like a jelly candy sweet because I ate so many of them. I mean I ate thousands. When you were born and we saw the mark that looked like a heart we both laughed because Christian said one of the candies must have got lost and you tried to grab it with your finger"

I smile at the story. I've never heard story's about my babyhood before.

"That's a sweet story"

"Yeah it is. It's my second favorite memory of you"

"Whats your first favorite" I bleat out before I can stop myself.

"It's a joint number one. The first is the first moment I ever saw you. The second number one is a few days ago when you walked back into this house" Very small tears start falling from her eyes and I reach up and wipe them.

"I'm sorry you had to go through...Well everything. I can't imagine what its like to have your baby taken from you"

"It's the most horrific thing imaginable. One minute you were there and the next you were just...gone. It was the not knowing that was the worst. Were you being taken care of? Were you hurt?...Were you dead?" She whispers.

"I'll never forget Christians face when he told me you were missing. I've never seen someone look so broken. It almost destroyed us but we stayed strong for each other and we some how managed to get through it. As the days, weeks and years went on the daily crying stopped because I could see what it was doing to everyone so instead I would lock myself in your nursery and just cry and cry and pray and pray. I prayed for your safe return but I also prayed that if we never got you back that whoever you were with looked after you. I heard some of what you told Colby and I'm guessing you had it hard. With Elizabeth?"

I look down at my fingers and nod slowly.

"She hated me. I didn't realize at first because she would feed me and clothe me but when Colby came along I saw the difference. She was never abusive but she just treated me like I was not there. As soon as I was old enough to take care of myself she just ignored me. Jack was a different matter. He liked to use his fists and he did slap me around but one day, Elizabeth snapped and stopped him. She said something to him and he never hit me again. I know my upbringing was not ideal but I've heard of worse. I had Colby and a small group of friends and I had..."

"Chase?" She smirks and I blush.

"You heard that, Huh?"

"Yes I heard that. I think you did a good job giving the sex talk to Colby. I wish you had had a better one than what Elizabeth said to you" She scowls.

"I figured it out on my own" I shrug.

"I have the urge to ground you"

"What?!"

"Finding out my daughter drank beer and had sex at fifteen makes me want to ground you"

I smirk because this is the first time I have had this kind of talk from a parent.

"I think I'm a little old to be grounded"

"Maybe you are but if I ever run into this Chase then you can be sure I will make security string him up by his balls" She bumps my shoulder with hers and I laugh.

As we walk out the gym I have an urge to call her mom but I don't. Not yet.

Soon. But not yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**HI EVERYONE**

 **SOMEONE COMMENTED ON THAT MY A/N DID NOT MAKE SENSE. WENT BACK AND READ IT AND HOLY CRAP! TALK ABOUT SPELL CHECK GONE WRONG LOL**

 **FANFICTION HAS BEEN HAVING MAJOR PROBLEMS THIS LAST WEEK. I KNOW SOME OF YOU HAVE NOT GOTTEN MY UPDATES AND I THINK I'VE POSTED LIKE 3 CHAPTERS SINCE IT ALL STARTED GOING WRONG SO DOUBLE CHECK TO MAKE SURE YOU'VE READ THEM.**

 **BECAUSE OF THE PROBLEMS WITH FANFICTION TODAY THERE WILL BE A DOUBLE UPDATE. AFTER THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER THAT SOMEWHAT TIES EVERYTHING TOGETHER.**

 **THE WAY THAT JACK GETS CAUGHT IS VERY NORMAL. THERE ARE NO CAR CHASES AND KIDNAPPING AND SO ON. ITS NOT REALISTIC. WITH THE AMOUNT OF SECURITY CHRISTIAN HAS ON HIS FAMILY THERE IS NO WAY HE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TO ONE OF THE GIRLS.**

 **ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED RIGHT AFTER THIS.**

 **CHEERS**

 **GG89 XOXOX**

* * *

 **THREE WEEKS LATER. PHOEBES POV**

This last three weeks have been crazy.

I met Teddy a few days after we moved in with the Grey's. As soon as he came into the house he picked me up and twirled me around. He was so excited to see me that he actually cried.

He had to go back to school but every day since we have texted and called each other. He put his name in my phone as "Big Bro" and I smile every time it now pops up on my screen.

Katie and Tommy have been more welcoming to not only me but Colby too. We have become part of the family and I think if Ana and Christian have their way, we will never leave. Not that I want too. For the first time in my life I feel like I belong somewhere. It's a weird feeling.

I started my job at Grey Publishing a few weeks ago and I love it.

I am the assistant to Ana's assistant. I file stuff, print stuff, input stuff on a computer and I love it. I like the hustle and bustle of the publishing world. Ana told me that she would train me up to one day become an editor. I may note have a college degree but Ana told me I had the drive and the smarts to make it to the top.

We have a blast working together. We travel in to Grey House, Which is where Grey Publishing is located with Christian. He drops us off on the 19th floor and then goes on up t the twentieth where his office is.

Every day Ana and I have lunch together and sometimes we have lunch with Christian.

I have met all of the Grey family including Carrick and Grace and I met Ray. They all welcomed me home with open arms. Kate and Mia took me under their wing and we went shopping for a new work closet. Ana came with us and I don't know how it happened but we all ended up downtown at a club drunk off our asses. That was a fun night.

We have not heard from Jack which is making me feel on edge. When Colby started back at school, Christian put four security details on her. Along with Katie ad Tommy's CPO's I know that no one will be able to get to her.

I also have my own CPO. A very professional guy called Jonathon Ryan. He has been part of Christians team for years and he doesn't hover around me to much so I don't mind him following me.

Tonight is Friday so I have big plans. Bath. Wine. Bed, Sleep.

I am shattered after the work week. Ana had three books launching and it was manic at the office.

I am in the bath surrounded by bubbles playing on my phone when it rings. My heart jolts when I think it's Jack but then I remember the number he called me on last is blocked from my phone.

"Hello?"

"Pheebs? It's Chase"

* * *

 **ANAS POV**

Today is Saturday and I was planning on a family day but judging by the way my oldest daughter is running around trying to get ready for what looks like a night out, I think my plans will change.

"Ana?" She comes up to my with her hair all over the place making me laugh.

"Yes, Sweetie"

"Could you help me with my hair? I have a...well, I'm not sure what it is but I'm meeting someone tonight"

"Who are you meeting?" I ask her as I help pin her hair up.

"Remember I told you about my ex boyfriend Chase? He called me yesterday and hes flying into Seatac in an hour and I said I would have dinner with him"

"He's flying in? Where is he coming from?"

"He's at the police academy in California. He has a few days off and he called and I told him I no longer live back home so he's coming up and I am going to tell him everything. He was my best friend and I need to talk to someone who was there, other than Colby I mean. I guess I wanna know if he picked up on anything with Elizabeth and Jack"

I finish pinning her hair up and then take a seat beside her.

"I don't blame you for wanting to talk to someone. I was actually going to suggest seeing a therapist. For you and Colby because you have both had major life changes in the last few months"

"I don't think I need a professionals help but I'll ask Colby. She may want to speak to someone"

"Okay. Um, not to come across all overbearing but you know you need to take security with you today, right?"

"Yeah I know. I don't mind security and Colby tends to lead by my example to if I am cool with my security then she seems to be cool with hers"

"You really love her don't you"

"I really do. I always felt like there was something...missing from my life. Colby was the only person I ever felt connected too...until..."

"Until?" I'm almost holding my breath before she answers.

"Until the other day...with you..in the Gym when we had that little talk" She beams and I blush.

She may not be calling me Mom any time soon but I know she will when she is ready.

* * *

Phoebe left a few hours ago and now I am in the family room putting together a family album for her and Colby.

Colby gave me lots of pictures of her and Phoebe growing up and I am mixing them up with photos of the rest of the family.

"Mom, you home?!" I hear Katie scream from the front door.

"In the family room" I holler back.

Two minutes later she comes into the room with Colby right behind her.

"Hey girls. Good run?" They are both sweaty after going for a run with Sawyer.

"Yeah. Washington is so beautiful. Mr Grey said he would take us hiking at the weekend if the weather holds"

"Colby, I've told you before. It's Ana and Christian. We are your family. Mr and Mrs is way to formal"

She nods her head shyly and then takes a bottle of water from Katie who slipped away to the kitchen.

"Where is Phoebe?" Katie asks.

"Shes gone to meet her friend, Chase"

Colby, who is in the middle of drinking her water spits it out everywhere and starts coughing.

"Shes What!?" She grabs her phone quickly and puts it to her ear.

"Pick up! Pick up!" She mumbles as she starts pacing.

 _"Phoebe? What the hell are you doing...You said you would not see him again...I know...Yes I know that too...You made me promise I would not let him near you again...Yes I know you were drunk...Are you sure about this?...Promise?...OK, just protect your heart...Are you coming home tonight?...Ewwwww...Do not have sex with him in the truck!...You did? You're disgusting do you know that?...Yeah yeah OK...Call me later...YOU'RE DISGUSTING! GOODBYE!"_ She shuts the phone off and then starts laughing.

When she turns around she blushes because she forgot we were there.

"Everything OK?"

She sits down on the sofa next to Katie and sighs.

"Yeah. Phoebe knows what she is doing. Chase leaving broke her heart and every time he would come back and then leave again she would get really depressed. She made me promise one night that if he called her again to meet up that I would stop her. I'm guessing she ran out of here like a bat out of hell before I came home?"

"She did" I giggle.

"There will be one less for dinner tonight Ana. She told me they were having dinner at some hotel so that means she wont be home tonight"

"You sound so sure"

"I know my sister and I know how she is around Chase. She wont be home until the sun comes up"

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING. PHOEBES POV.**

I walk through the front door on tip toes.

I am 21 years old and have been having sex for years but I have never felt guilty about staying out before.

Elizabeth never cared what me and Chase got up to but I have a feeling that Christian and Ana will care and I don't want them to think I'm some type of hussy.

I've only been with 3 men in my entire life.

I lost my virginity to Chase and then when he moved away to college I had a friends with benefits thing a guy friend called Rick and then last year I had a one weekend stand with a guy I had known for ten years at that point.

Chase has always been my one. I loved him. Still love him. Last night was exactly what I needed.

Chase understands me so while we were at dinner I spilled my guts and told him everything that had happened in the last few months.

He held me as I cried and just having him there made me feel so much better.

After dinner we went up to his room and basically just attacked each other. I haven't been to sleep all night because we stayed up fucking, making love and talking.

He has to go home today but he did mention to me that if I was willing to give it a proper go, after he graduates the police academy, he would apply for a job with the Seattle Police department.

I told him I didn't want him to do anything he didn't want to but he just kissed me and told me I was worth it.

He only has a month left before he graduates so he said he will go home, get everything sorted and hopefully he will move here in the next two months.

I walk through the foyer and just as I put my foot on the first step of the stairs I hear a cough from behind me.

When I turn I find Ana grinning at me.

"Oh, um...Hi...Good morning" I blush from my head to my toes.

"Hi. Nice night?"

"Um, yeah it was...um good"

"Want a coffee?" She smiles kindly at me.

"Sure"

We walk into the kitchen and I find everybody already eating.

As soon as Katie and Colby see me they start jeering and raising their eyebrows. Colby goes as far to say "Bow-Chicka-Wow-Wow"

"Good morning everyone"

I cant make eye contact with Christian. Thats my father and I just spent the night with a man. Cringe!

I finally woman up and look at him.

"Morning Christian"

"Good morning, Sweetheart. Did you have a nice evening with Mr Salvator?"

"What? How did you know his name?"

"Background check" He shrugs like its nothing.

"You pulled a background check on him?"

"I do it with anyone that is in direct contact with my children. He passed with flying colors. I'm not worried"

"Chase is a good guy. One of the best"

"Do you love him?" Ana asks as she sits down beside me and hands me a coffee.

"Yes. I do. I've always loved Chase. He wanted me to go with him to college but I could not leave Colby. He told me last night that after he graduates from the police academy he is moving here"

"Tell him if he needs help with his application that I can put a good word in with the chief of police. He's a good friend of mine"

"Thank you, Christian. I really appreciate that"

He smiles at me and lifts his coffee mug my way.

I thought for sure that he would be mad but then I realize that he lost me for 21 years. I think I could get away with just about anything in his eyes at the moment. Not that I would take advantage like that.

I am interrupted from my musing when my phone rings.

I answer it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

 **"Did you enjoy your fuck last night little girl?"** Jack screams at me from the other end of the phone. He shouted so loud that everyone hears him and Christians tells Tommy to go get Taylor. Christian gets up and stands right next to me pointing his phone at me. He motions for me to keep Jack talking and its then that I know that somehow, Christian is tracing this call.

"Jack, how did you know that?"

 **"I know everything you little slut! Did you think I would just let it go? I want my daughter and you're going to give her to me right now!"**

"Over my dead body you sick fuck!"

 **"If that's what you want then it can be easily arranged"**

He hangs up with a snarl and before any of us can react I here this almighty bang and then what sounds like weird rain drops on the windows.

"Everyone Down!" Christian shouts.

We all hit the deck just as Taylor and an army of security come racing around the corner.

"It's OK, Christian. The protective glass is doing its job"

We all look up and I can see a small boat out on the sound and a person, obviously Jack is firing a machine gun at the house!

I go and stand in front of Colby because even though I can see that the bullet proof glass is doing its job, I still don't want to take any chances.

"Taylor, get a boat out there and get that bastard!" Christian screams but Taylor remains where he is.

"Just keep watching"

We all watch as Jack puts down his automatic weapon and then starts firing a handgun our way. I walk to the glass where he can see me clearly and I flip him the bird.

This enrages Jack and he pulls his boat to the dock and starts walking towards the house. A small bit of fear runs through me but then I see Sawyer sneaking up behind Jack.

As Jack reloads his gun Sawyer pounces and then Taylor and all the other men run out and subdue him.

Ana comes over to me and puts her arm around me and Colby while Christian very casually walks out side and kicks Jack so hard in the face he blacks out.

I hear Christian tell his men to take him "To the warehouse" whatever that is but before he goes I walk out side with Ana and Colby right behind me.

"Wait, Christian. I want to talk to him"

Christian nods and then one of the security guys shake Jack awake.

When he comes to I lean down and punch him in the face.

"Fucking bitch!"

"I hope you rot in hell you piece of shit!"

I turn around and Colby walks over to him and just stares down at him in disgust.

"Colby, baby. Help me!"

"I'm not your baby"

"Yes you are! You are my daughter!"

"No I am not! You are nothing to me. I am ashamed that I have your blood running through my veins. There's nothing I can do about that but I will erase ever single bit of you from my mind. And that bitch that gave birth to me. First thing tomorrow I am getting my name changed. Going forward I will be Colby Grey!"

"You ungrateful little bitch..."

Colby walks closer to him and punches him straight in the face.

"Like my sister said, I hope you rot in hell you piece of shit!"

The security takes him away kicking and screaming.

"I am going to go...deal with him. I'll be back in a little while"

He kisses Ana and then kisses all of us girls on the cheek. When he gets to Colby he hugs her.

"You already are a Grey in my eyes but I'll get the change of name form for you tomorrow" he smiles at her.

"Make that two forms" I tell him and he smiles.

He walks away and then we all hear multiple engines start.

"Jack must have been crazy. Did he really think he could just walk up here?"

"He always has been crazy. He is out of all our lives now. I know, Christian. He will make Jack disappear forever"

I hug Ana tightly and she clings to me.

"I love you so much, Phoebe"

Tears start to slowly run down my face because I can feel the emotion in Ana's words. Ana. Thats not right. Neither is Mrs Grey.

"I love you too...Mom"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHRISTIANS POV**

We are sixty miles outside of Seattle at a disused warehouse that I own.

Me, Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan are all stood around a hole in the ground. In that hole, that is about twenty feet deep is a box. In that box is an unconscious Jack Hyde.

I beat him senseless and then Taylor and Sawyer kicked him over 100 foot until he fell in the box in the hole.

It would be easy to just do what I want to do with him still blacked out but I want him awake. I want to see the fear in his eyes.

He slowly starts to stir and I crouch down so he can hear me because man, that hole is deep.

"Hello Jack"

He looks up at me with his swelled eyes and cut lips.

"You mother fucker, Grey! I'll kill you for this"

"No you wont. You wont hurt anyone ever again. I was just going to put a bullet in you but that would be to easy. I am not a violent man but you took my daughter so all bets are off and I came up with a brilliant game to play"

I smirk at him again and then motion for Ryan and Sawyer to get the lid of the box.

"Here is the game Jack. It's called "Staying alive". Next to you there is a box. In that box you will find 7 apples and a bottle of water. Here is how you play. See how long you can stay alive down there with a few bits of fruit and a bottle of water while you're trapped in box buried 20 feet deep with almost 50 tons of concrete over you"

Right on cue I hear the backup beep of Reynolds reversing a massive concrete lorry towards the hole.

"You know whats funny? You took my daughter away from me for over 20 years but now, I have her back and I now have your daughter. Who will be calling me Daddy before the end of summer. Has a nice ring to it doesnt it? Colby Grey"

"SHES MINE"

"No shes not. Like my daughters said, Rot in hell you piece of shit!"

I signal Luke and Ryan to drop the lid and it closes on Jacks screams of mercy.

Reynolds jumps of the lorry and press a few buttons and then the back tilts up and concrete pours into the hole and soon Jack Hyde's screams can no longer be heard.

"Taylor, I want this factory demolished and all the land turned back into parkland. Then I am going to give the land to the state to make a park out of it. Right here, in this spot I want a giant assed boulder placed and on it I want "This land was donated to the State by Grey Enterprise Holdings so that parents and their children can appreciate the sheer wonder of nature"

"I'll get right on it, Sir"

"Thank you gentlemen. For everything"

Jack Hyde is gone and he will never come back.

I have my daughter back and a daughter that I feel is as much mine as Katie and Phoebe.

From now on we have no dark clouds.

Just clear sky's and plain sailing.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE- FIVE YEARS LATER Phoebes pov**

This last five years have flown by.

I am now the COO of Grey Publishing. I went to college and completed a 4 year degree in just two years and ever since I have been my mothers right hand woman.

I love working in the publishing world. It gives me a thrill to be in the hustle and bustle of it all.

A lot has changed in the last five years.

I am now officially Phoebe Grey. Colby and I changed our names a few weeks after Jack got his comeuppance.

I started calling Christian and Ana Mom and Dad almost from the get go. They are my parents and there has never been any awkwardness in me calling them that.

Colby will be graduating soon from Harvard where she went with Katie and Tommy. She will be graduating with a degree in economics and she will be working for GEH.

She will also be coming home as an engaged woman.

It's a bit weird when I say that my brother and sister will be getting married but Colby and Tommy have been together since just after they turned 17. They love each other and when they move back to Seattle they will be living in the other penthouse apartment at Escala.

Chase and I live in what used to be Ana and Christians apartment.

He graduated and moved to Seattle just like he said he would. He spent three years with the Seattle PD but then when Christians security adviser Welch retired, Christian pouched Chase away from the police and hired him.

Teddy also works for GEH as Christians COO so in a few months Christian and Ana will have all their children working either for GEH or Grey Publishing.

Last week it was my 26th birthday and Chase proposed to me and I said yes.

We will be getting married in the summer at the house on the sound and we want to get a family started right away.

With the help of my grandma Grace I set up a charity foundation called "Coming Home". It focuses on lost and kidnapped children right across the USA and it has a network of offices that have facial recognition software set up on most of the major roads and highways in the country.

So far we have helped over 300 children find there way back to their parents.

I may not have had the best upbringing but I got Colby out of it so I class my self as one of the lucky ones.

I walk over to the floor to ceiling windows of Escala and look out across the city.

I never felt like I belonged before. I never felt like I had a place. But now, with my two loving parents, my siblings and the love of my life at my side I finally feel like I am found and I am home.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT A REVIEW OR COMMENT OR MESSAGE.**

 **I REALLY LIKED THIS STORY BUT NOW IT'S OUT THE WAY I CAN WORK ON THE NEXT.**

 **THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN.**

 **IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY JOINED MY FACEBOOK GROUP FSOG FANFFIC FOLLOWERS THEN MAKE SURE YOU DO. OVER THE LAST FEW DAYS ITS THE ONLY WAY WE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SEE WHATS BEEN UPDATED SO IT DOES COME IN HANDY.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**

 **GG89 XOXOX**


End file.
